The inventive concept relates generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to memory systems and related methods of operation.
Memory systems often use memory mapping to translate virtual memory addresses into physical memory addresses. The memory mapping is typically implemented using a virtual address space and a physical address space, where the virtual address space is an address space used by a processor when referring to address locations and the physical address space is an address space corresponding to actual hardware memory locations.
In conventional methods of operating memory systems, even where the physical address space is continuous, memory is allocated in statically sized units (e.g., 4 Kbytes), which can impede system performance.